1. Field.
The example embodiment in general relates to a self-supporting bag, more particularly to a self-supporting mesh bag configured to carry articles therein and including an insulated compartment forming a bottom of the bag for insulating hot or cold food and beverage items therein.
2. Related Art
Reusable shopping bags, particularly for groceries and the like, have become increasingly popular both as a matter of convenience, providing greater strength and handling capability, and, as a conservation means reducing the necessity for use of the conventional disposable paper and plastic shopping bags. Known reusable shopping bags are normally constructed from a synthetic plastic, woven or recyclable material, have an upwardly opening and include opposed loop handles for convenient carrying.
Tote bags are extensively used by consumers, travelers and athletes. The design, construction and versatility of tote bags, couples with its generally, flexible, light-weight design and construction, allows users to partially or completely fill the tote bag with attire, equipment and other sundry articles. Tote bags typically have a handle or straps for hand or shoulder carrying.
Soft sided insulated containers have become popular for carrying either articles that may best be served cool, such as beverages or salads, or warm, such as appetizers, hot dogs, and the like. Such containers are frequently used to carry liquids, whether hot liquids, such as soup containers, coffee or tea, or cold liquids such as beer, soft drinks, or other carbonated beverages, juices and milk. Sometimes these containers may be used to carry lunches, which may include a sandwich, fruit, carrot and celery sticks, a drink, cookies, and so on.
Several attempts have been made to combine the functionality of a shopping or tote bag with the functionality provided by a soft-sided insulated container. Conventional designs include a non-collapsible, hard-sided tote-bag with separate cooling compartment, a non-collapsible bag system with separate hard-sided shopping bag atop a cooling compartment, and various multi-enclosure soft-sided collapsible bags in which one or more of the compartments is insulated for hot or cold food/beverage items. None of the conventional designs foresee a completely self-supporting, collapsible bag with an upward opening as in the conventional reusable shopping bag, but with an integral bottom configured as an insulated compartment.